


Death

by RandomRyu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had two funerals to attend. Both in the span of a week.</p><p>This is just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

Cosette had only been to one funeral in her life. She couldn't even remember what it was exactly like since she was so young when it had happened.

There were so many people crying and hugging each other close; memories being shared by individuals reading from papers clenched in their shaking, clammy hands, trying so hard to finish their sentences through blurry tears that streamed down their cheeks. So many had come up to her, telling her how sorry they were for what had happened to her mother. But she was too young to understand what death meant, too young to comprehend why everyone was apologizing to her like it was their fault that her mom was gone. 

They hadn't done it, they hadn't killed her- why were they apologizing? Her mother wasn't really gone, right?

Now that Cosette was practically an adult, she understood. She knew, now, that her mother was never going to come back. The woman that gave birth to her, that Cosette never really came to know, was long gone. No matter how much she prayed and hoped, she wouldn't return. And she had to accept that. She had to accept death.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she had to hold her breath for a few long moments to keep herself from crying. Her eyeliner and mascara was applied a tad darker than usual, her fair hair pulled back into a modest, neat bun. The dark color of her collared, long- sleeved dress made her skin look paler than it usually was.

She had two funerals to attend. Both in the span of a week.

Two loved ones that she had to say goodbye to one last time since she couldn't when they were living.

If she had only known how much regret, how much sadness they were bottling up, she would have done something. She could have stopped them- stopped the talented artist from downing alcohol and pills, the police man from throwing himself into the violently rushing river-

Her makeup was ruined.

Turning away from the mirror, ashamed at her ugly tears, she exited the bathroom.

Her papa, dressed in a black suit, sat on the living room couch with a golden badge resting in his palm, the shine dull from years of wear. He stared down at it with adoration and longing, his thumb caressing over the name engraved on the front like he was caressing the skin of his lover’s hand to calm them.

Looking up, he locked eyes with his daughter standing in the doorway, makeup running down her cheeks that were tinted pink form crying; her eyes puffy.

Wordlessly, Cosette went and sat next to him. He put the badge in his pocket so that he could hug her tightly; her tears shedding anew as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Valjean closed his eyes; shutting them tightly as they embraced. The only sound that filled the silence was the one of Cosette’s muffled sobs.

 _I could have prevented this_ , both of them thought.

_It’s all my fault._


End file.
